


Terapia de Amortentia

by AngelitoBloodsherry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Auror Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Fluff, Drarry, Endgame Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fluff and Angst, HP: EWE, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Mediwizard Draco Malfoy, POV Draco Malfoy, Past Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelitoBloodsherry/pseuds/AngelitoBloodsherry
Summary: Pansy tiene un plan, no es un plan muy slytherin, pero es que con Draco uno tiene que ser directo si lo que quiere es que reaccione, sea egoísta y mueva su aristocrático culo y recupere al idiota de Potter. Y si para ello tiene que usar amortentia, que así sea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.
> 
> Advertencias: Post-Hogwarts y EWE.
> 
> Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

**_terapia de amortentia_ **

**_I. hospital_ **

Los jardines de Malfoy Manor eran una obra de arte digna de admirar, especialmente después de la reforma que sufrió tras la guerra. Narcissa había hecho un trabajo magnífico, no solo con los jardines sino también con el resto de la casa. Nada había quedado como antes y cualquiera podía dar fe de ello. Incluso diez años después, parecía brillar con una luz que nunca antes había tenido.

Sin embargo, había un lugar que no había cambiado en absoluto y era el Jardín de Otoño, un pequeño paraíso oculto lleno de buenos recuerdos. Si cerraba los ojos, Pansy estaba segura de que podía escuchar sus risas o las voces de Draco, Theo y Blaise tras una travesura de las suyas o, incluso, oler sus flores favoritas, frescas y vivas en su memoria, como las que había en el jardín en ese momento. Era un lugar mágico. Un lugar que Voldemort nunca pisó.

Eso era suficiente para ser su favorito, leches.

En cuanto el elfo, cuyo nombre no recordaba ni le interesaba, desapareció, decidió preparar el terreno para lo que había venido a hacer. No necesitaba una excusa para ver a Draco, pero como este llevaba meses recluido en su casa o en San Mungo, no había tiempo para actuar como una Slytherin y llevar su plan muy lentamente. ¿Qué plan? Uno muy sencillo y efectivo, por supuesto. Un plan que iba a comenzar en cuanto Draco actuase como tenía que actuar.

—¿Y bien, Pans?

 _Predecible_ , pensó, ni cinco minutos.

—Las pastas, exquisitas.

—Tengo turno de noche y ayer casi no dormí.

Estaba desesperado y ella iba a aprovecharse. No quería sonreír, pero le fue inevitable. Draco ni se dio cuenta.

—Llevas sin dormir cuatro meses, querido.

Draco la ignoró, cosa esperada, y conjuró un _tempus_ para demostrar que su prisa estaba justificada. Pansy no sabía si llevarse las manos a la cabeza o echarse a reír. Su plan iba la mar de bien, Draco estaba dejando claro que necesitaba una intervención urgente de su mejor amiga a gritos.

¿Qué haría él sin ella? Oh, sí, exactamente lo que había estado haciendo estos meses. Casi le dio pena, _casi_.

—No te preocupes, querido. No me llevará mucho tiempo.

Pansy soltó su taza y, ante la mueca de disgusto y confusión de Draco, tomó una pasta para después abrir su bolso y sacar un bote de cristal parecido al que se usaba en las pociones de belleza.

Draco parecía estar a punto de tirarse de su bonito pelo.

—Sé que has venido…

—Shh —le cortó y se echó un poco de la poción en la muñeca izquierda. No la olió, simplemente dejó que la piel se impregnase bien y, cuando se sintió satisfecha, acercó su brazo hasta Draco.

Draco la miró desconfiado. Ella rodó los ojos.

—No es veneno. Nunca me echaría algo corrosivo en mi piel —Draco parecía estar a punto de decir algo, seguramente algo como que _no necesitaba ser corrosivo para ser veneno_ o q _ue había venenos que no dañan la piel_ o no _me fío de ti ni un pelo, Pansy_ —. Solo quiero que me digas _si te gusta_.

Draco dudó, era un desconfiando de mierda, pero cedió.

—¿Y bien?

El rubio frunció el ceño y se apartó ligeramente con una mueca de asco que estropeaba su rostro.

—¡Hueles a hospital!

Estupefacta casi olvidó el motivo por el que quería que Draco oliera esa maldita poción.

—¿Y qué más?

El chico se acercó y olió.

—Hospital, té de menta y lirios. ¿Cómo es…?

_Ser un medimago en prácticas no estaba pagado. Uno podría creer que después de cinco años estudiando en una de las mejores facultades de medicina de Europa tendría todo hecho. Sí, era un marcado, pero tenía cientos de cartas de recomendación como respaldo por lo que entrar al programa de San Mungo no sería difícil. No lo fue. Pero eso es porque nadie le explicó que los medimagos en prácticas eran como elfos domésticos: unos putos esclavos._

_Casi dos años después, no podía recordar cuántas veces se replanteó si valía la pena la tortura. Otros, en su lugar, ya habían abandonado. Si él no lo había hecho es porque había convivido con mortígafos, con familiares psicópatas y con Voldemort. Eso ayudaba bastante a aguantar. Los turnos dobles o los idiotas hipocondriacos era un paraíso en comparación. Vaya que sí._

— _¡Malfoy! ¡CUARTA PLANTA!_

_Si a Draco le preguntaran cuanto recordaba de ese día, diría que solo la carrera que dio hasta alcanzar la sala donde se estaba operando de urgencia a un auror que había sido golpeado con una maldición que bloqueaba su núcleo de magia, que ayudó como si la vida le fuera en ello, que estaba completamente desesperado y que no se calmó hasta que vió los ojos del chico-que-vivió brillando otra vez aunque fuese a causa de la confusión y los calmantes que llevaba encima. Y la sonrisa, la jodida sonrisa que le dedicó al reconocerle. Y si le preguntaran que qué sintió, diría que lo sintió absolutamente todo._

_Porque cuando se trataba de Harry, era imposible no sentir._

Cuando Draco se recuperó del torrente de emociones y recuerdos que le embriagaron, no supo cómo reaccionar. Por un instante, olvidó que Pansy estaba allí y que él no estaba en la soledad y en la oscuridad de su habitación donde podía bajar las barreras y abrazarse a una almohada y romperse.

Pansy pareció desconcertada ante un Draco bañado en emociones, tan poco Slytherin, mas se recuperó.

—Amortentia, cariño.

Draco reaccionó, estaba pálido y sus ojos brillaban por culpa de lágrimas no derramadas, y apartó el brazo de Pansy de un golpe seco. Estaba cabreado, no con su amiga que había actuado como toda una Slytherin, sino consigo mismo, por haberse dejado engañar con un truco de niños de doce años. Y lo más importante, que el engaño le hubiera afectado hasta trastornarse.

—Lárgate, Pansy.

—Cuando un slytherin quiere algo y lo consigue, no lo suelta jamás. Sé egoísta, por Salazar.

* * *

 

_**II. té de menta** _

Draco no ha tenido una semana más estresante en toda su carrera como medimago y una parte de él, una que intenta callar de todas las maneras posibles, sabe que se debe a que no se ha permitido ni un segundo de descanso, no solo ha hecho sus turnos, sino también horas extras y se ha quedado en la zona de emergencias por si las moscas, incluso cuando eso lo evita hasta los novatos.

Y todo por culpa de Pansy y sus estúpidas ideas de niños.

Pero ya no puede refugiarse en el trabajo, no cuando el estúpido de su supervisor le ha dejado muy claro que _o se toma unos días libres o tiene vacaciones indefinidas_. Ni tampoco puede caer inconsciente a base de pociones durante todo el día, porque a su a su madre le daría algo. Y no es digno de un Malfoy, claro.

Solo le queda la soledad de su habitación o de su laboratorio y eso era lo que quería evitar a toda costa, porque si estaba solo los pensamientos le golpeaban como una bludger. Y dolía, joder. Desde que la amortentia le obligó a aceptar que estaba enamorado de Harry Potter, no podía hacer otra cosa que preguntarse si había sido un cobarde de primera al salir huyendo cuando Harry le dijo, tras una sesión de besos y con ojos de corderito, -esos jodidos y hermosos ojos, ¡maldición!- que estaba enamorado de él. En su momento no pudo aceptarlo, él era un marcado y Harry, el Salvador, y salir con el rabo entre las piernas le pareció correcto. Al principio. Ahora se daba cuenta que si había actuado así, había sido porque sentía lo mismo y estaba asustado.

Era un cobarde, él que había sobrevivido a las torturas de Voldemort y a la locura que reinó en el Mundo Mágico y en su casa, y todo por temor a _sentir demasiado_.

—¡Tespis! —un elfo se materializó y lo miró entre preocupado y asustado. Draco no tenía buen aspecto, no lo había tenido en mucho tiempo—. Trae una poción de amortentia.

No supo cómo lo hizo ni cuanto tardó, pero tuvo la poción entre sus dedos. Con manos temblorosas abrió el filtro y lo olió, buscando totalmente desesperado que el aroma fuera diferente, que Pansy se hubiera burlado de él días atrás y que él no estuviera tan mal porque había perdido a Potter para siempre.

Era mucho pedir, por supuesto.

_Después de un mes del reencuentro con Potter, Draco se halla desayunando en una pequeña cafetería mágica cerca de San Mungo mientras procura no dormirse ya que, aunque ha salido de un turno de noche, tiene que quedarse un par de horas más por si ocurre algo. Odia estar tan cansado y con tan mal aspecto, normalmente tendría más cuidado si piensa desayunar en un sitio tan a la vista, pero ya que está ahí en contra de su voluntad, quiere presentar el peor aspecto posible para asegurarse, no solo a sí mismo sino también al idiota que lo ha acosado hasta decir "sí", de que esa cita no era una cita. Y no le importaba._

_Ni un poco._

_Sin embargo, estaba nervioso. Tomarse un café tan cargado no había sido una buena idea, pero mantuvo la taza entre sus manos porque si la soltaba empezaría a conjurar algún_ tempus _y eso sería aceptar que la cita sí era una cita._

_¿Qué con quién había quedado? Pues con Harry Potter, claro. El muy idiota no tardó ni dos días en mandar una lechuza para "saludarlo", pero si Potter era idiota, él lo era mucho más por responder aunque en su defensa, si alguien le preguntaba, diría que lo hizo porque era de mala educación no hacerlo._

_Sí, una mierda. Las primeras lechuzas que compartieron estuvieron bien, simplemente se seguían la corriente con temas seguros, pero cuando Potter sugirió quedar o empezó a hablar de cosas como querer devolverle la varita, querer saber cómo iban las cosas en casa o de los años que Draco había estado en el extranjero estudiando, el rubio cortó de raíz. O lo intentó. Harry siguió mandando lechuzas y si no se plantó en San Mungo fue porque estaba tan ocupado como el mismo Draco._

_Hasta ahora. Unos días atrás, tras un pequeño altercado en el Callejón Diagon, volvieron a coincidir en San Mungo y ahí Draco no pudo librarse de escuchar a Potter ni siquiera cuando le lanzó varias miradas asesinas o le dejó muy claro que era un pesado de primera._

— _¿Llevas mucho esperando? —se dejó caer a su lado y una taza de té con galletas se materializó en la mesa. El té olía muy fuerte—. Mmm, que hambre._

_Potter bebió un sorbo de té de menta -por Merlín- y comió un par de galletas antes de clavar sus ojos esmeralda en Draco. Nunca en la vida una mirada le había hecho sentirse tan desnudo. Le odiaba._

— _Huele horrible, Potter._

_¿Por qué se había dejado convencer? Ah, sí. El idiota no había parado de acosarlo a lechuzas y de pasearse por la recepción de San Mungo._

— _Tú hueles bien._

— _Sí, a hospital. Idiota._

_Potter apartó la mirada y se sonrojó levemente, Draco no tuvo tiempo de burlarse porque enseguida se recuperó y comenzó el interrogatorio. Potter quería saberlo todo y no perdió ni un segundo y, nunca lo aceptaría, no fue tan horrible como esperaba. Potter ya no era un crío, en ningún sentido: era un misterio y a él le encantaban los misterios. Mucho._

— _Tengo que irme —se lamentó al mirar el avisador de San Mungo. Potter abrió la boca y la cerró, no muy convencido de lo que quería decir. Draco sonrió con ternura, pero se recompuso._

— _Draco —era la primera vez que lo llamaba así—: me gustas._

— _¿Qué?_

— _¿Mañana a la misma hora? —Draco estaba boquiabierto, valor (suicida) Gryffindor supuso—. O cuando quieras, envíame una lechuza o vendré a por ti._

Lanzó la amortentia contra la pared y gritó al borde de las lágrimas.

* * *

 

_**III. lirios** _

Del frasco solo queda un montón de cristales y un intenso olor que se impregna en la piel hasta asfixiarlo. Draco se abraza y oculta el rostro entre sus piernas en un intento de refugiarse de los recuerdos que lo abrazan y lo torturan. No quiere oler la amortentia, pero es imposible.

Se mete en su cuerpo, se burla de él por haber creído que lo que sentía por Harry era mero deseo sexual o que alejarse no le estaba desgarrando el alma. Ya no intenta retener las lágrimas, está solo.

_Hacía años que no se sentía tan feliz. Ni siquiera encontrarse con gente que no quería ser atendida por un marcado le molestaba en absoluto. Y todo era gracias a Harry. Llevaban meses viéndose, al principio como conocidos, después como amigos y ahora como, no sabía que palabra era la apropiada, pero lo que sí sabía es que era magnífico que su relación hubiera derivado a lo que tenían ahora, porque Draco podía charlar con Harry sobre cualquier cosa, como también podría estar besándolo hasta que alguno de los dos perdiera la noción del tiempo._

_No se engañaba. No había sido fácil, los dos eran polos opuestos y seguían chocando en muchas cosas, a Draco le había costado mucho confiar en Harry, especialmente los primeros meses donde siempre terminaban lanzándose hechizos o llegando a las manos. Pero habían superado sus diferencias, casi, y ahora siempre buscaban un momento libre para verse: entre turnos, los no-desayunos con té de menta, los besos robados cuando coincidían en San Mungo, las salidas nocturnas, las noches en vela en el apartamento de Harry, los paseos por el Londres muggle o por los grandes jardines de Malfoy Manor; como estaban haciendo justo ahora, siete meses después de ese primer "me gustas"._

_Draco sabía que lo que sentía por Harry era más profundo que ese enamoramiento tonto que sufrió en la escuela antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda, sin embargo, no se paraba a pensarlo, solo con mirar a Harry le bastaba para saber que lo que sentía era correspondido._

_Con las manos entrelazadas siguieron su caminata hasta los jardines de lirios, de vez en cuando se robaban algún beso o se miraban de reojo como si temieran que, en un despiste, el otro desapareciera. No iba a ocurrir, pero los dos habían sufrido mucho y ahora que la felicidad les sonreía, no pensaban desaprovecharla._

— _Sentémonos aquí._

_Draco rodó los ojos._

— _La túnica es nueva, Potter. No voy a…_

_Harry no le dejó acabar, tiró de él hasta conseguir que cayera entre sus brazos. Lo abrazó como pudo y descansó la cabeza contra el pasto. No cerró los ojos, le encantaba perderse en sus ojos grises y ver como su cabello brillaba con la luz del sol. Era una obra de arte. Era suyo._

_Draco abrió la boca para decir algo hiriente y que rompiera la atmósfera de paz que se había instalado entre ellos. No lo hizo. Solo se quedó mirándolo y, cuando ya no pudo más, buscó su boca para besarlo. Los besos de Harry eran adictivos, tanto o más que el contacto piel con piel. Draco estaba seguro que si Harry quería o se lo proponía, podía hacerle alcanzar el clímax solo con besos. Era frustrante._

_Rodaron por el jardín entre besos y risas. Harry se sentó a horcajadas encima de él y Draco pudo notar perfectamente la erección más que necesitada de Harry rozando la suya. Era un contacto sublime. Con la respiración entrecortada y con los ojos vidriosos por el deseo y por algo más que se negaba a identificar, acortó las distancias para volver a besarlo._

— _Draco —gimió contra sus labios, el aludido ronroneó en respuesta ganándose una carcajada limpia del moreno—. Espera, estas…_

— _¿Hecho un desastre? ¿Duro? —mordisqueó su barbilla y metió las manos dentro del pantalón del uniforme de Harry—. Bésame._

_Y eso hizo. Se besaron con la única compañía de los lirios que se pegaban a su ropa y a su cabello como una segunda piel. Draco quería aparecerse con Harry en su habitación para poder terminar en la comodidad de la cama o de cualquier sitio donde sus padres no pudieran pillarlos, pero sabía que si lo intentaba seguramente acabaría con una parte menos, por lo que gruñó frustrado y se apartó levemente._

— _Te odio._

— _No, no lo haces —acarició con ternura las mejillas sonrosadas de Draco mientras se perdía en los labios hinchados y húmedos—. Draco._

— _Dime —enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno. Este parecía dudar, por lo que Draco le dio un pequeño beso para dejarle claro que siguiera adelante, que nada podía romper la magia o lo que el rubio sentía por él._

— _Te quiero, Draco._

_Pero qué equivocado estaba. Por supuesto que había algo que podía romperlo todo. Unos días después, cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba al rubio, este le dijo que no podía seguir con esto. Que no podían seguir viéndose._

Con un golpe de varita, los restos de la amortentia fueron historia. Draco llevaba un buen rato perdido en sus recuerdos, en todos esos momentos que vivió con Harry y había llegado a la conclusión de que Pansy tenía razón: era un slytherin y como todo slytherin era egoísta. Quería a Harry y no iba a parar hasta recuperarlo.

El Departamento de Aurores era un sitio concurrido, pudo pasar desapercibido hasta el pequeño despacho de Harry. El corazón le latía con fuerza y ya no se sentía tan seguro como horas atrás, ¿qué le impedía a Harry echarlo a patadas de allí o hechizarlo? Cuatro meses había necesitado para recapacitar, Harry bien podía no quererlo ya.

Harry lo miró entre sorprendido y molesto. Draco solo necesitó perderse unos segundos en sus ojos para dar el siguiente paso. Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba sentado en el regazo de Harry y bebía de sus labios el elixir de la felicidad.

—Te quiero.

" _Puta amortentia, Pansy. DM._

_PD: Gracias, Parkinson. HP"._

* * *

**_fin._ **

* * *

**_travesura realizada._ **


End file.
